


if I can see it (there's nothing to it)

by gladdecease



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Episode: s02e08 Raving, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tried out a few metaphors for faith before that bumper sticker smacked him in the face with the right answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if I can see it (there's nothing to it)

**Author's Note:**

> For Round 52 of Prompt-in-a-Box, where we could use prompts from any previous year. This fic is inspired by a prompt from the September 2009 round, which can be found in the end notes.

Ten minutes before they had to leave for the rave, Scott came across Stiles huddled over a small pile of that mountain ash dust. He watched for a minute, confused, as Stiles closed his eyes, held a hand over the stuff, and said, "Remember what Obi-Wan said, Stiles: feel the Force flowing through you." His fingers twitched slightly. " _Feel_ it, okay? Feeeeeeel..." He trailed off, pulling his hand away. "Nope, nope, I've got nothing. And neither do you," he added, looking down at the unchanged powder. "Guess my midi-chlorian count's too low."

"Dude," Scott said, barely holding back laughter, "are you trying to be a Jedi?"

Stiles jumped. "Gyah! Where did - you are a very quiet person, Scott." Brushing the dust off the table into the palm of his hand, Stiles continued, "And to answer your question, I am _trying_ to find a way to make this stuff work." He sprinkled the dust in a circle and rubbed his hands together over it, muttering, "I think I can, I think I can, I _think_ I can, I..." His shoulders slumped, and he sighed. "Ah, who'm I kidding?"

"Didn't Dr. Deaton just say to believe?"

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, Scott? I'm a very skeptical person. And skepticism and unfounded belief? Don't really go together so well." Dumping the dust into a new pile, Stiles started clapping over it. It took Scott a minute to place it, and when he did he couldn't help laughing. Stiles stopped clapping to scowl at him, but _come on_ , how was he supposed to not laugh at that?

"Tinkerbell, really?"

"What, I'm getting down to my last couple ideas here, man. I'm desperate!" Stiles said, and watching him run his hands through his hair over and over, Scott believed him. He was getting seriously worked up over this.

Clapping Stiles on the shoulder, Scott smiled and reassured him the best way he knew how. "You'll be _fine_ , dude. I believe in you."

"At least one of us does," Stiles grumbled, but he leaned into Scott's arm in a way that said he appreciated the support. "You're always believing in people, you should be the one doing this."

Scott shrugged. "Werewolf, sorry."

"And that," Stiles said, pointing at him, "is the source of most of our problems."

* * *

Later, ages later, long after the toxic haze of wolfsbane got out of his system and Derek finally stopped hovering over him protectively, Scott pulled up a video chat window (muted, so his mom wouldn't see if she got home early) and asked Stiles what had happened on his end.

_it was awesome! horrifying at times, but awesome!!_ the text read, but Stiles's face, washed out by the bluish light of his computer screen as it was, didn't quite match up with all those exclamation points. He looked... not sad, exactly, but kind of shut down? Like he was trying to not feel anything, so that he _wouldn't_ feel sad. He hadn't done that in ages, not since the anniversary of his mom's death last year.

This was bad. But Stiles hadn't wanted to talk about it earlier, and from the look of things he didn't want to talk now. So Scott put it aside. _u got the ash to work?_

_did I ever!  
but derek made me undo it so he could go save you  
deaton patched you up ok right?_

_yeah, im fine now_ , Scott replied. _howd u do it tho?  
i got your voicemail  
u sounded really worried_

_I stopped trying to believe  
started imagining instead_

Scott frowned. _and that worked?_

Stiles shrugged. _it got me an extra 50 ft of dust so yeah I guess it did_

Scott hmmed, considering this. He grinned when an idea came to him. _so, less peter pan, more space jam?_

Stiles gaped, sputtered, and then started furiously typing out a rant telling Scott to shut up, stop making fun of a desperate man's last resort, and how he was _totally_ not Michael Jordan in this situation, seriously Scott, why would that be the first place your mind went? But he started grinning as he went on, and Scott was laughing himself, so he was glad he'd said it.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagination is more important than knowledge.  
> \- Albert Einstein


End file.
